Through Their Eyes
by Ronslady23
Summary: Moments when the Potter Lupin and Weasley children saw the Golden Trio being more than just friends. Warinings: Infidelity,3Plus, and Bi


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related media revolving around J.K. Rowling's stories. All writings are for entertainment puropses only. No monetary contributions are being made.

A/N: This bunny came to me in a dream. The children's ages are kind of all over the place so please dont look to much into it.

This story has three parts and is unbeta. Reviews are always welcomed.

* * *

Teddy- Age 4

Teddy Lupin loved his little cousins. Being the oldest, he always looked out for them and made sure they were safe. He never let Victorie wander too far when they played outside and he stopped Freddy from bumping his head on any tables or chairs while he crawled around the house. Once, when a big bad spider tried to eat Uncle Ron and baby Dominique, Teddy came to the rescue and squished the mean thing with his shoe. He was proud that his uncle told him he was very brave just like Harry.

But, as he lay in the darkened room listening to the scary wind and rain as it beat against his window, he didn't feel very brave. When the lighting flashed across the sky and the thunder gave an earth-shaking boom, Teddy snatched up Thomas- his stuffed wolf, and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to Harry's room.

Nan told him all polite little boys always knocked before they entered a closed door; so he did, but when no one answered and the thunder boomed just as loud as before, he pushed it open and padded over to the bed. Nervously he stood and stared at the lump under the covers; it shifted and Teddy jumped back when a body part came flopping out and dangled close to his face. He squeezed Thomas when the lightning lit up the room and grabbed onto the familiar freckled arm as the thunder struck again.

"Uncle Ron?" Teddy whispered in the darkness, shaking the limb he held.

"Uncle Ron?" he repeated a little louder, praying that he would hear him.

Teddy let out a sigh of relief when the lump shifted again and the ginger haired man sat up and looked at him with blurry sleepy eyes.

"Ted," he let out a big yawn. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked.

"It's raining and there are scary noises outside. Can I please sleep with you?" he begged.

He watched his uncle look towards the window and then down at the bed. After a pause, the man reached for him as said, "Sure thing kiddo."

Teddy's body instantly relaxed when he felt strong hands slide under his arms and pick him up over the side of the bed. Just as he was coming down, the lighting flashed again and Teddy could see Harry and Aunt Hermione cuddled up with each other; asleep in the bed as well. He figured that they all must have been just as afraid as he and decided sleeping together would help them be brave. He took comfort in that thought as he curled between his uncle and his godfather and let his tired eyes close. He didn't even flinch at the noise outside because he knew they were all safe together.

A long time afterwards, when the sun came peaking through the curtains and the birds chirped a happy song, Teddy awoken and realized he and Thomas were alone in Harry's bed. The thought almost frightened him until he heard voices coming through the cracked door that led to the hallway. Teddy wanted to get up and tell them he was awake, but Nan told him that all polite little boys didn't interrupt grown-ups when they were talking, so he lay back down and waited for them to either stop talking or for someone to come and get him. He listened to the voices but had no idea what they were talking about.

"…so what was I supposed to do? Tell him to leave and make sure he closes the door on his way out."

"That's not what I meant Ronald and you know it. I'm just asking you to be more careful. What if he tells someone what he's seen? What if he asks his grandmother why the three of us were in bed together? You know she's conservative; if she ever found out she'd never let him spend time with _him_ again."

"Hey, don't put this on me. I told you it was a bad idea for us to come over, but just like always- you won in the end."

"Oh really, from what I can recall -_you_ were the one who was whining all day about missing him in our bed-"

"Shhh, the both of you keep your voices down! We don't know if he's still asleep or not. "

After a few moments, the voice continued.

"Look, Hermione's right. We have to be more careful now that he's older and can understand things better. It's probably not a good idea for you two to spend the night when he's here."

"I know Harry and I'm sorry; it's just that… you're going to marry Ginny soon and I'll-_we'll_ miss the times when we could just come over and be with you whenever we wanted."

"I know Hermione, but we will figure something out- I promise."

Then Teddy heard low smacking noises and the voice said, "I'm sure he's probably up by now. How about you two go and start breakfast and I'll bring him down?"

He heard a few more smacks then a moment later, Harry peeped his head into the room, smiled at him and said, "Good morning Teddy! Are you and Thomas ready for some breakfast?"

He walked over to the bed, scooped him up, and tossed him in the air a few times.

Teddy giggled so hard he was breathless, and then when he was put down, he followed his godfather to the loo to get ready for the day.

* * *

James Sirius- Age 3

Teddy was leaving and there wasn't anything James could do about it. No matter how much he cried, begged, fought, or held his breath until his face turned blue; Teddy still had to go away to that _stupid _school.

As far as James could remember, Teddy had always been there for him. Whenever James was bored and irritable- Teddy was there to play games with or go on fun adventures. Whenever the older cousins picked on him and made him cry- Teddy made them stop and hugged him until he felt better. When he was afraid of the scary things that hid in the darkness of his room- Teddy would chase them away and leave Thomas there to keep him safe for the night.

With his favorite person going to Hogwarts, what was James going to do? Who would be there to push him high on the swing set? Who would nick sweets and biscuits for him before dinner? And who would tell him that Mummy and Daddy wouldn't love him any less because there was a new baby on the way?

For a three year old, James was truly and utterly depressed.

He cried all morning when it was time to take Teddy to the train station. Because Alby was sick, Mummy had to stay home with him; so he and Daddy met up with Uncle Ron, Auntie Hermione, Rosie, Teddy, and his Nan at the platform.

Just before Teddy boarded the train, he handed Thomas to James and told him he could keep the stuffed animal; he said that if he ever felt sad or missed him too much- hugging the wolf would make him feel better.

James tried to be strong as the train pulled away, but when Teddy leaned out the window and promised to write him letters, James lost it. He fell on the ground kicking and screaming and spitting because he didn't want any _dumb_ letters, he wanted _him_!

Teddy's Nan tutted at his behavior and his father picked his squirming body up from the floor. Through his screaming, he heard Uncle Ron invite them over so he wouldn't disturb Alby with his tantrum.

James fought so hard that by the time they made it to their home, he was completely exhausted. His Daddy laid him down on a mat in Rosie's room and rubbed his back until his eyes grew heavy and sleep claimed him.

A few hours later, James woke up with sore puffy eyes and Thomas tucked under his arm. Still feeling gloomy, he gave Thomas a squeeze, but it didn't help him like Teddy said it would. James tried a few more times and when it didn't work, he decided hugging the wolf _and_ a real person would stop his unhappiness.

He looked around the room and spotted Rosie sleeping in her bed. He considered lying with her and giving her a snuggle, but he didn't want to wake her so he got up to go look for someone to help soothe him. He quietly walked down the stairs and as he neared the sitting room he heard people whispering.

When he rounded the corner, he saw a familiar yet strange scene. His aunt was sitting on the sofa and his uncle was perched next to her on the arm. This was a pretty normal sight, but the thing that made it… _different_ was that his Daddy was kneeling down in front of her, kissing and rubbing the skin on her rounded tummy.

James had seen his father do this plenty of times to his Mummy when she had Alby, and now the new baby, inside her. However, he had never seen him do this to his Auntie. He stood and watched them for a moment, noting their happy and pleased faces- even his uncle was looking down at them with a smile.

He wanted to feel happy just like them so he walked forward and said, "Auntie 'Ermione?"

When he spoke all the adults in the room jumped; his dad and uncle quickly stood up and his aunt hurriedly pulled her shirt to cover her tummy. He noticed her hands were shaking slightly.

She cleared her throat, smiled at him and said, "Yes sweetheart."

Stepping pass the two men in the room, he stopped in front of her and said, "Thomas and I are sad that Teddy is gone. Can we have a cuddle with you too?"

"Of course you can." She put her arms around him and he felt his uncle help lift him up onto her lap. He laid his head on her chest, embracing her and Thomas; finally feeling content for the first time that day as she stroked her fingers through his hair.

Due to his position, he didn't see the nervous looks the adults around him were giving each other.


End file.
